Our little camping trip
by zozomigirl
Summary: The host club go on a camping trip and Tamaki gets a little suprise. Yaoi


The waves crashed up upon the beach as Kyoya watched the Host club play in the water. The days camping activities had tires him out, and he need a few seconds to sit down and rest.

"Ahhh" Haruhi shirked, slightly laughing as the twins began to splash her.

All the sudden there was a grumbling noise from the direction of Honey. "I am hungry, we should go get cake" he suggested waving his hands up and down in the air. Tamaki looked over in the direction of the excited boy.

"mmm the events of the day have made me hungry to, I will go back to the camp sight and order us some food, and yes I will get lots of cake." He trudged his way out of the waist high water and onto the beach. " Take good care of our daughter while I am gone" he said to Mori , then he turned around and walked back to the campsite.

Kyoya watched as the blond gracefully walked back to the sight. His hair glistened in the light of the setting sun. He had been friends with the boy since middle school and even though he could be an idiot at times, there was something about him that he felt attracted to. Something deep down inside him drew him closer to the blond for more than friendship, but passion.

The dark haired man stood up from his place on the sandy beach. " I am going back to the camp site to" with that he took off. Once at the site Kyoya carefully listened for the whereabouts of the blond headed boy. To his surprise he heard the rustling noises of someone in the nearby tent. Kyoya walked over to it and carefully unzipped the door. Standing inside the tent was the half naked Tamaki, His swim trunks were still on but the top half was half dressed with his pajamas.

"Hey Kyoya" Tamaki shouted moving close to the side of the tent.

Kyoya let out a sly grin as he entered the tent rezipping the door flap. "Hey Tamaki don't you look cute" he said moving closer to where the boy was standing.

Tamaki smiled slightly "well I do have a beautiful physic, but what are you doing here?"

Kyoya placed his hand upon the blonds chin, and moved his head so that he was staring into the boys eyes. " as if it isn't obvious why I am here, I thought you would have caught on to my game by now"

The words coming out of his mouth meant nothing to the confused boy. He pulled his chin away from the dark haired mans grip as he spoke his next words. "I don't understand, what are we going to play?"

Very suddenly Kyoya took hold of Tamaki and began to forcefully kiss him, letting his toung slip into the others mouth. He felt around the boy, but in vein getting nothing in return. " Tamaki do you understand now" he said pilling his lips away.

Tamaki stared down at the ground "well I think" he said shyly trying to hide some obvious secrets.

"I am going to fuck you Tamaki, you idiot it is so easy to tell that" he angrily. It was then that he noticed Tamaki's blushing. " You have never done this before, have you?" he questioned.

The blond stared back up at him, the pink color in his face had turned to a deep red color. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Kyoya knew what this meant and immediately he felt sorry for ever hollering at him. Staring down at his cute uke's embarrassed face made him begin to feel uneasy. " Oh sorry for hollering at you, I promise that I will be gentle, and try not to hurt you." He placed him down on the floor of the tent and began to suck on Tamaki's ear causing him to whimper.

As he sucked on the boys ear his hands went to work unbuttoning each of the shirts buttons with ease. Once they were all undone he threw the shirt open and began to suck his way to the little pinkish nipples. He wrapped his mouth around one and began to tease it with his teeth causing it to become erect.

"MMMMM" Tamaki moaned as he felt the presence of Kyoya's hand feeling up his free nipple. The feelings that overcame him were like nothing that he had ever felt. How could he have ever come this far in his life without ever having this experience before.

Kyoya lifted up his head from the blond's chest "How do you like it so far?" He reached down to his shorts and pulled them down to his knees.

Before Tamaki could even get out a word out Kyoya's hands were back upon his chest, but this time they weren't messing with him, they just pushed him flater upon the uneven floor. This caused the blond to blush for he knew not what was to come from his seducer.

The dark haired man placed his head very close to Tamaki's member "That's not all I have to offer you" He said. Carefully he placed his teeth upon the elastic waistband of the blonds swim trunks, and slowly pulled them off. The erect member made his heart race with anticipation.

"mmmm" Kyoya purred as he hardened his toung and ran it across the tip if the boys shaft causing the pre cum to ooze out.

Tamaki flinched slightly then began to moan even louder. His moaning was cut short by Kyoya's fingers being shoved in his mouth. "suck them and make sure to coat them good" the dark haired boy said.

With his fingers still in tamaki's mouth he moved his hips very close to his lovers, so that their members were toughing. With his free hand he reached down and took hold of his and Tamaki's length. Looking him in the eyes he spoke " you are going to like this, it feels really good." Then he began to rub their erections together.

Kyoya's nimble fingers worked gracefully rubbing up and their lengths, and then on to the tips. As his thumb caressed Tamaki's slit he noticed how uneasy the boy was becoming.

"Ah..ah..ah" Tamaki panted " I thin.." he buckled his hips and released his seeds down the front of Kyoya.

Kyoya pulled his fingers out of the blonds mouth. He was now almost at his limit and needed to be inside the overly pleasured boy. " You come fast" He said as he moved the digits up to the blonds area. He slid the first one inside, then the second , scissoring the hole until it was stretched to his liking.

"This might hurt" Kyoya warned Tamaki, slowly shoving himself is, so not to do damage to his lover.

As he began to move out, Tamaki moaned in pain. "Soon you will forget all about the pain and only think about the pleasure" he purred slamming down into the boys hips and directly hitting him.

"Ah ah ah ah" Tamaki whimpered in ecstasy. Kyoya slammed down into him again creating more whimpers and moans from the boy.

The dark haired seme felt the oncoming rush trying to make its way out. " Mmmmm I hope you enjoy this" he said just as the warmth of his seeds filled the inside of his uke.

"You're so worm Kyoya"

Kyoya removed his member from his lover " I see you enjoyed it" he purred into Tamaki's ear. " Well I can make you feel good like that whenever you want me to"

The blond propped himself up so that he was looking Kyoya straight in the eyes. Placing his hand around the dark haired man he began to speak " I would love that."


End file.
